Australia's 80 metre tall soldiers
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: Australia had three Jaeger's, Striker Eureka, Vulcan Spector and Lucky Seven. If one thinks ashored Down Under is well defended from Kaiju. Warning Swearing and action!


**Authors Notes **

**Hey Guys the other guy here, so these Jaegers aren't my OCs. I filled in some details of them but they ain't mine, but there how I imagine them. The pilots excluding Herc and Chuck are OCs. This story is non canonical to The movie but takes place after Gyspy Danger was destroyed.**

**I love feed back so review, PM and email me.**

**end o authors Notes.**

Prologue

Vulcan Spector, Striker Eureka and Lucky Seven were Australia's Jaegers. They weren't the best or the worst Jaeger team. Sure Striker Eureka was seen as the most powerful jaeger. Vulcan Spector was an old mark three that had sustained more then it's fare share of battle damage, but had made a total of three Kaiju kills. Lucky seven was one of the oldest jaegers, a battle worn Mark 2 that had under seen three different crews of pilots take control of her, with a kill count of five the Australian government was going to get rid of her anytime soon.

February 29, 2020. 'Knife head', a Category three Kaiju, brought down Gypsy danger. It shocked all the jaeger crews, pilots and pretty much the whole human race. The view of the kaiju changed from stupid and destructive Giants to smart and cunning beasts. The Australian jaeger team, had changed as well. Lucky Seven's pilot Rick Tooly was close friends with Yancy Beckett

Chapter 1

The grey and red mark 3, Vulcan Spector watched on as the giant kaiju, code named blade head swam towards it. The two pilots waited until it was close enough to take on.

Miracle Mile was guarded by the mark 2, Lucky Seven. "Come in Spector 1, this is black jack 2" Rick spoke in to the radio. "Good to know you two are still alive. This is John." John was code named Spector 1 and his best friend Bruce was Spector 2. The two were battle hardened and ready to tear Blade head apart. "Kaiju is rising 600 metres from us, Vulcan Spector engaging." Bruce alerted command of the ever closer battle. "Roger that. Clear to engage." Command spoke back. "How should we do this mate?" John asked his friend. "We take it fast and quick," Bruce said grin brimming on his face.

In Lucky Seven's con pod Rick and his daughter, Violet watched as the mark 3 engaged with the Kaiju. "What Category is blade head again dad?" Violet asked. "Category 3. Vulcans got this." Rick replied to his daughter.

Vulcan activated it's whip. The kaiju grew from the deep ocean, standing slightly taller then mark 3. It lived up to its name with a large axe like head and a body that resembled a man. A long barbed tail snaked up behind it. It released a blood curdling roar as it charged the mark 3. Vulcan defended it self by grabbing the kaiju by the neck and lifting it. The tail flew down at Vulcans wrist. Vulcan cracked the whip at the tail, tangling it. The kaiju lifted its strong and massive arm and cut down towards Vulcan Spector's shoulder.

Thump!

Vulcan's grip was released from the Kaiju's neck. Vulcan stumbled back.

"Dam!" Both pilots said together. They raised a fist and gave a huge upper cut to the beast. Blade head was stunned but quickly recovered to attack Vulcan again. Vulcan pulled its whip back, ripping the kaiju from its stance. The whip cracked off of the tail from the kaiju. Blade head didn't even seem effected by the loss of its tail. Vulcan moved in for a kill. The kaiju surprised the jaeger by madly sprinting towards the coastal city of surfers paradise.

Lucky Seven moved in to intercept the kaiju, while Vulcan Spector slowly walked to the beast. "Luck seven engaging!" Violet said. Lucky locked with kaiju. When an arm broke free from the kaiju, the Jaeger deployed its knuckle spikes and drove them into the Kaiju's stomach. The beast roared in pain. It was hurt but not dead. The kaiju's mouth snapped at the con pod. Blade head used the Jaegers momentary distraction to ram its head against the Jaeger's chest. Lucky stumbled back. "Prime the laser." Rick commanded. Violet activated the shoulder mounted laser. The red beam struck the Kaiju with little effect.  
>The kaiju launched its self at the Jaeger. The taloned claw of the kaiju cut in the Laser of Lucky Seven. Suddenly the beast had gained the upper hand.<p>

Back In the shatter dome Striker Eureka was being prepared for a fight.

Vulcan Spector was still to far out to aid its fellow Jaeger.

The Kaiju cut into the right arm of Lucky seven, crippling it. Lucky attempted to counter the beast by pushing it off with its left arm. The Kaiju saw the arm coming and caught it with its jaw. Effortlessly Blade head ripped the arm from the socket. "Violet eject I'll hold it off." Rick commanded his daughter. "Dad the neural load will kill you." Violet protested. Vulcan finally began to aid the losing Lucky Seven." The Kaiju kicked Vulcan away. "I wasn't asking." Rick disengaged himself and slammed down on his daughter's eject. "I Aways loved you violet." Violet was pulled up in to the eject pod kicking and screaming. With a hiss she was shot from the con pod.

Rick reengaged. The neural load didn't kill him. "This is for Yancy! You cock sucking monster!" He deployed the other laser on full blast. The kaiju was hit directly and screamed in pain.

Chuck and his Son pressed Striker to the limit, sprinting as fast they could to aid Lucky Seven.

Vulcan Spector gave the kaiju a strong left hook to the face. The kaiju still focused on Lucky Seven and clawed at its chest. Vulcan Spector still had one more trick up its sleeve. It's hands transformed in to large seven barrel miniguns. These daul guns are how Vulcan Spector was named. Both John and Bruce pulled their triggers and unleashed and ear shattering volley of high explosive bullets upon the kaiju. "Eat Lead!" Bruce yelled. Blade head fell into the ocean. "Let's not repeat knife head." Ricky said as he abandoned his Jaeger.

Vulcan stomped down on the kaiju's head, killing Blade head and ending the battle.


End file.
